


Camping in the Backyard

by aerosmiley219



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: While the kid's away CJ and Danny go camping in the backyard.  Smut ensues (when doesn't it??)





	Camping in the Backyard

“Danny?” 

“Yeah?”

“Um, why is there a tent set up in the backyard?” CJ inquired.

He laughed. “Well, since the kid’s at summer camp, I didn’t see why we couldn’t have a camping trip of our own.”

“What?” She asked, her tone laced with uncertainty.

“Yeah, we didn’t plan any time for just us while the little one was gone so I thought maybe you and I could go camping this weekend.”

“I don’t think that really qualifies, though,” she said, pointing to their backyard.

“It does,” he replied, “this way you still have access to indoor plumbing but we can spend the night outside under the stars. It’ll be romantic.”

CJ scoffed, “you realize we’re in Santa Monica, right? This area of California isn’t really known for stargazing.”

Danny rolled his eyes as he pushed a coffee cup closer to her on the kitchen counter, “indulge me?”

“Danny. This is weird, even for you. But, okay. I guess it could be interesting.”

“Better. It’ll be fun. You telling me you never did this as a kid?”

She laughed. “Of course I did. But the key word there is ‘kid’”

“Well, now we have a blowup mattress so you won’t have to worry about your back, granny,” he teased with a smile.

“Hey! I am not that old and that was not where I was going and…” She looked up at him to catch him dissolving into a fit of giggles.

“Loosen up, Ceej. It’ll be fun,” he said between laughs.

“You’ll see. I’ll show you I’m not too old for this.”

Danny laughed again, “sure.”

The couple walked around each other in silence as she put together her lunch for the day and grabbed some fruit and a bagel for breakfast. Danny popped one in the toaster and opened the Politics section of the LA Times.

They went about their day, getting ready for work, quietly. CJ just couldn’t let his “you’re too old for this” comment go and she let it eat at her as her morning progressed.

She found herself ready to leave for the day and went looking for her husband. They’d agreed early on that they’d never leave for work or go to bed angry with one another. CJ found him in the kitchen, spreading a shmear on his bagel as she dropped her bag and approached him from behind.

CJ walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Hmm?” Danny asked, without moving.

“Turn around and look at me,” she stated, simply.

He set down the paper he was reading and turned around, peering at her over his glasses, still chewing on the bagel he’d just taken a bite of.

She dropped to her knees and jerked on his sweat pants and boxers, tugging them down to his ankles with one pull, maintain eye contact the whole time.

“CJ! What…?”

She interrupted him by placing her face into his groin, her mouth on his soft cock, swallowing him fully.

He stammered as he was pushed back into the counter. Danny swallowed the partially masticated bagel and shmear and set down what was in his hand on the counter, not realizing or caring the cream cheese side was face down on the article he was just reading in the paper not ten seconds ago.

CJ swirled her tongue around his head and tugged on him, willing him to continue getting harder for her. She placed a hand on his hip and used the other to massage and tug on his balls.

“Yes. God yes.” Danny managed.

She continued pumping her mouth against him as she felt him thicken and finally hit the back of her throat.

“Fuck, CJ,” he groaned.

CJ pulled up off of him and sucked on his head a little harder than she usually does and moved her hand from his thigh to stroke him. Her hand moved quickly as her mouth focused on his head. She sucked and nipped and swirled her tongue around and within him. If she did it right, she knew she’d leave a small hickey on the head of his cock; she knew what she was doing and she loved it.

She was completely in control of the situation and only briefly considered stopping entirely and having him bend her over the counter top but for some reason, she really wanted to taste him today. She needed to swallow his load. This load. It made little sense since it wasn’t something she usually did but she figured she’d just go with it. She couldn’t recall the last time she gave him a surprise blowjob much less swallowed what he had to give. So why not?

Her hand pumped up and down his length faster and she tugged a little harder on his balls as she looked up into his eyes, suckling his head.

Danny caught her eyes just before throwing his head back, feeling his orgasm quickly building.

“CJ. I’m… I’m…” He panted.

She sucked even harder.

Danny’s balls tensed as the first wave of pleasure hit him. "Fuck!"

CJ released his balls and shaft and took all of him in her mouth, down into her throat. Her hands met his thighs and she squeezed deep as she fought against her gag reflex, using her tonsils to massage his now bright purple head. The first rope of cum easily slid down her throat, without her even thinking.

His hand rested on her head, holding it in place, as his hips jerked. His toes curled as he barely eked out anything that resembled words, just grunts and gurgles.

She pulled back slowly, still sucking, careful not to flick his head with her tongue, knowing just how sensitive he gets post-orgasm. But as soon as he was fully out of her mouth, she couldn’t resist placing a kiss on the tip of his head then laughing as his hips jerked violently backwards into the counter. 

“Ugh! Hey!” Danny shouted as his eyes flew open to look down at the woman at his feet who had just given him one of the very best blowjobs he’d ever received.

“Where the hell…?”

CJ stood and smoothed out her slacks before kissing Danny on the lips. “You might want to pull up your pants if you’re planning on going out today. Love you.”

“What…? Why?”

She opened and door and when she reached for her keys, she looked up at him, “not too old for that, am I?” CJ winked and shut the door behind her.

 

****

Danny had a picnic basket packed by the time CJ got home from work that evening. Seeing as it was summer, the sun was still making its presence known even though it was almost 8pm.

“Oh thank god it’s the weekend,” she said, walking into the front door. “Danny?”

“Out here,” he shouted from the back yard. “Get out of your work clothes and come join me.”

CJ sighed and smiled as she took off her coat, trying to spot him in the backyard.

She saw a lounge chair set up under a beach umbrella and his feet clad in flip flops, crossed and stretched out in front of him.

She went into their bedroom and changed then walked back into the kitchen. “Hey. I’m having a glass of wine. Want one?”

“No thanks. Come join me.”

She finished pouring the glass and walked out to meet him. “I’m coming, I’m coming! Hold your horses, mister.” CJ stopped in her tracks when she saw Danny. 

Her husband was decked out under the umbrella, wearing shorts and a Hawaiian shirt, flip flops, a straw hat and had a thick dab of sunscreen covering his nose. In one hand, he had a solo cup filled with ice and margarita mix, and in the other, a trashy romance novel.

CJ laughed so hard she spit her mouthful of wine out all over her patio.

“Hey babe,” he said, looking up with a cheesy smile. “Wanna margarita?”

She covered her mouth and continued to giggle. “Danny, what are you… what is this?”

“Come on. We’re camping! Have some fun with it. Pull up a chair.” He gestured to the empty chair next to him, spilling a bit of his margarita. “Oops!”

“Careful there! Don’t wanna be accused of alcohol abuse, do you?” CJ said, still giggling as she set down her wine glass and sat down in the proffered chair.

CJ looked around their small backyard. “You’ve really gone all out, Danny.”

“I tried. It’s not much but I figured it’s a nice get away. No television, no cell phones,” he raised his eyebrows and put his hand out to take her device from her grasp, “nothing but the two of us and nature.”

She sighed and handed over her cell phone. Just then, a truck backfired and a leer jet on approach to LAX flew over. CJ looked up, “nature, huh?”

“It’s the best I can do right now. We can actually go camping, though. I hear Bakersfield has some camp grounds ripe for the taking. Just indoor plumbing and campfires. Does that work for ya?”

“Don’t threaten me, mister! You’ve gotta sleep sometime!”

“Better. Just relax, okay?”

CJ rolled her eyes and shook her head before stretching out her long legs in front of her and resting her head back on the chair. 

Several minutes of no talking passed before CJ sighed and looked over at her husband, “okay, this is pretty nice, actually.”

“See?” Danny followed. “I bought chicken to grill and made some pasta salad last night. Thought we could do that for dinner. What do you think?”

“That sounds lovely. But weren’t we going to have that for dinner anyway?”

“You’re not playing along, Ceej.”

“Sorry,” she said with a giggle as she finished her glass of wine. “Hey, I’m dry.” She raised her glass at him.

Danny reached over to the cooler on the other side of him and reached in for a jug with green juice inside. He handed it to her general direction. “Go through the bin over there and get some dishes and stuff? I’ll start cooking dinner.”

“But…” she started, pointing to the kitchen behind her. “Never mind. I’m on it.” She filled her glass and set it down before playing camping housewife.

The couple enjoyed their dinner and two glasses of scotch that followed.

“I’m thinking it’s bedtime, Ceej,” he said, looking over at her.

“But it’s only like 1030. On a Friday!”

“Didn’t say I was ready to sleep…” He replied, wagging his eyebrows.

She smiled. “Real subtle.”

Danny stood and offered his hand. 

CJ rose and followed him to the tent. She noticed he’d put a “Welcome” mat in front of it as she knelt on it to climb in. 

Once inside, she was impressed by the level of detail he’d gone to- he’d filled an air mattress and put two sleeping bags zipped together on top, all covered by her favorite comforter and pillows.

“Danny, this is fantastic!”

“Glad you like it,” he said, climbing in behind her and zipping their tent.

She laid down, resting her head on a pillow before sitting up, “but I don’t have any PJs.”

“You’re not going to need any,” he replied, again wiggling his eyebrows.

“Danny! I can’t sleep naked in our backyard! What if I need to go inside during the night? I’m not going to be able to get dressed in the dark without waking you.

“Run fast,” he retorted as his hands made their way to her hips to pull her closer and his lips started in on her neck.

“But the neighbors…”

Danny cut her off with a kiss that started to melt her panties. He hadn’t kissed her like that since their wedding night. She wasn’t about to do anything that made him stop.

CJ pushed her hips closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him on top of her, whimpering as her body gave in to his, as she settled in beneath him.

He moved his body on top of hers, resting the majority of his weight on his hips and elbows, as he slowly started dry humping her.

CJ’s legs instinctively wrapped around his hips and pulled him into her as though she were wearing no clothing at all, her hips rocking against his.

Danny’s erection began to grow against her as he placed a hand on her breast, kneading gently before her nipple stiffened. 

He thrust once more into her before breaking their kiss. “Move this way,” he directed, moving his hips to angle her body diagonal across the tent.

Danny sidled down her body, taking her pants and panties with him.

“Getting right down to business?” CJ joked.

He tossed her clothing aside and settled between her thighs. “Just for that,” he teased between kisses on her thighs, “you’re going to have to beg me to taste you.”

“I can deal with that,” CJ teased back, thrusting her hips upwards towards his face. She groaned and bit her lower lip.

Danny bit down instead of kissing, eliciting a sharp yelp from her. “Danny! Hey! That’s not nice!”

“Sorry,” he chuckled, “I got carried away.” He placed gentle kisses on the welt he’d just left on her soft flesh and trailed his tongue up closer to her waiting wetness. The smell of her musk was driving him crazy but he couldn’t let her know that, not yet.

His tongue continued to move towards her clit but instead, he moved his lips to place kisses over her hip bones. Danny pulled back, slightly, and blew a stream of cool air over her waiting wetness.

She whimpered and bit down on her lip harder.

He grinned and placed his mouth just over her pussy, so close she could feel the heat from his breath and the scratch of his beard, and mumbled against her, “tell me you want me.”

CJ cried out, “oh god please.”

“Hmm,” Danny teased, “I don’t know.” His tongue traced the outer rim of her lips just enough to send chills up through her body.

She placed a hand on his head and pushed her hips toward his waiting mouth. “Please Danny? I give. I just… fucking eat me!”

He chuckled into her again as his head pulled back just in time to avoid making contact. “I thought you could wait.”

“I… oh god please?” She thrust upwards again and dug her hands into his head. “Please Danny. It hurts!” She looked up at him in just enough time to see his grin disappear into her pussy. 

“Oh FUCK!” She screamed before throwing a hand over her mouth, suddenly remembering they were in their backyard and their neighbors probably had their windows open, too.

Danny laughed into her but never once lessened up. He wanted this so badly and he was almost ready to dive in if she hadn’t caved first.

CJ rode his face, loving every touch and breath and sensation he was giving her. Moments had passed before she felt her orgasm creeping up.

“Danny,” she panted. “Fuck me.”

“Hmm?” He asked, refusing to stop.

“No, please?”

“Mm mmm,” he negated.

“I want you in… oh fuck… I want you inside me when… when I cum. Please?”

Danny smiled but continued on.

“Please? I can’t…” she panted. “I’m…”

He placed a kiss on her clit and stopped what he was doing, scrambling to pull his pants down just enough to free his raging erection so he could feel her from the inside.

“Hurry!” She commanded.

Danny got his pants down just enough and pushed forward, slamming into CJ.

“Christ!” She groaned.

He pushed into her hard and deep, thrusting just enough to bounce against her clit while not actually pulling out of her. His lips covered hers in an attempt to stop the neighbors from calling the cops on them.

Not fifteen seconds had passed before CJ’s body was writhing beneath his. He grunted into her mouth as her internal muscles spasmed around his cock. He greedily swallowed her cries of ecstasy as her tongue pushed deep into his mouth.

CJ pulled her mouth off of his and gasped for air. “Oh god,” she whispered. “That was fucking intense.”

Danny smiled, holding himself still deep within her.

She smiled back and thrust her hips upward, hooking her feet into his shorts, slowly dragging them down to his ankles. CJ opened her eyes and kissed her husband. “Bend me over?”

“Ah ‘kay.”

She pulled his head closer to hers, “that way,” she began to whisper in his ear, “when you fuck me senseless, the neighbors won’t know you’re fucking murdering my pussy.” She bit down on his ear. “My face will be buried in the pillows. Good idea, by the way.”

Danny groaned. “Oh god, I love you. Turn over!”

He backed up and worked on taking off the rest of his clothing as CJ turned over and took off her shirt, all at once.

CJ bent over in front of him, on all fours, and looked back with an arched eyebrow, “ready?”

“God yes,” he smiled. Danny placed his hands on her hips and slowly entered her, re-coating his cock with her wetness.

“Oh Danny,” she moaned, “that feels really good.”

Danny upped his pace, pushing into her harder and faster. He spanked her twice, leaving a handprint on her ass.

CJ’s groans became louder and higher pitched as Danny’s pace continued to quicken. She finally buried her face in her pillow, biting down as her groans turned to growls.

His flesh slapped and stuck to hers as he continued to drive into her.

She tried sitting up again but only found herself able to utter, “don’t stop,” before burying her face deep into her pillow. CJ pushed back into him, another orgasm quickly building. She reached up and rubbed her hand against her clit, stroking him while doing so.

Danny let out a deep guttural moan. “Fuck CJ!”

He pushed harder knowing it wouldn’t be long before he, too, came.

CJ screamed into the pillow as she came, her hands squeezing the comforter, hard.

Danny couldn’t hold out any longer as he let himself climax, pushing deep before letting his body fall on to hers.

Her body tensed one final time before collapsing fully on to the air mattress, Danny’s following quickly thereafter.

He fell to his side and pulled her close to him, panting into her hair, their bodies slick with sweat.

“Oh god, Danny,” CJ said, trying to catch her breath.

“Wow,” he replied.

She swallowed hard, “we need to… camp more often.”

He smiled. “Glad you see it my way.”


End file.
